gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayne Meadows
Jayne Meadows (September 27, 1919-April 26, 2015) also known as Jayne Meadows-Allen was an American stage, film and television actress as well as an author and lecturer. She was nominated for three Emmy Awards during her career and was the elder sister of actress Audrey Meadows. Early Life Jayne Meadows (born Jayne Meadows Cotter) in 1919 in Wuchang, one of the three sections of Wuhan in the Hubei Province (where the Cotter family was relocated fell on their home in Wu Chang, the other two sections are Hanyang and Hankou) the daughter of American Episcopal missionary parents, the Rev. Francis James Meadows Cotter and his wife, the former Ida Miller Taylor, who had married in 1915. Meadows was the older sister of the late actress Audrey Meadows. She had two brothers (both deceased) In the early 1930s, the family returned to their home in Sharon, Connecticut. Career Meadows' most famous movies include: Undercurrent (with Katherine Hepburn), Song of the Thin Man (with William Powell and Myrna Loy), David and Bathsheba (with Gregory Peck, Susan Hayward and Raymond Massey), Lady in the Lake (with Robert Montgomery and Audrey Totter), Enchantment (with David Niven and Teresa Wright) Louella Parsons presented to Meadows the Cosmopolitan Award for Finest Dramatic Performance of 1949 for Enchantment. Among her earliest television appearances, Meadows played reporter Helen Brady in a 1953 episode of Suspense opposite Walter Matthau titled "F.O.B. Vienna". She was a regular panelists on the original version of I've Got a Secret and an occasional panelist on What's My Line?, the latter alongside husband Steve Allen. She also appeared on the NBC interview program Here's Hollywood. During the early days of the burgeoning live entertainment scene in Las Vegas, the Allens occasionally worked together as an act. Prior to Allen's death in 2000. the couple made several television appearances together, in 1998they played an argumentative elderly couple in an episode of Homicide: Life on the Street in which Allen's character accidentally shoots a man in the act of committing suicide by plunging from the roof of the elderly couple's building. In 1999, the couple made their last joint TV appearance (again playing a couple) in the all-stars episode of the Dick Van Dyke series Diagnosis: Murder, titled "The Roast" which marked Steve Allen's final screen appearance. She also appeared in City Slickers (as the telephone voice of Billy Crystal's character's over-protective and oversolicitous mother). Life and Death She was married to Steve Allen from 1954 until his death in 2000. They had only one son, Bill. Allen's three children from his first marriage (Stephen Jr., Brian and David) are her stepchildren. Meadows was an active Republican affairs although Steve Allen was a Democrat. She was the recipient of several Doctors of Humane Letters degrees from various universities. Meadows remained active until 2009 when she fell ill and fractured a hip. Her last public appearance was in August 2009 at the Early TV Memories First-Class Commemorative Stamp Dedication Ceremony. She died on April 26, 2015 of natural causes at her home in Encino, California at age 95. Shows appeared The Name's the Same Masquerade Party About Faces To Tell the Truth Password All-Stars The Celebrity Game The Match Game I've Got a Secret What's My Line? Hollywood Squares All About Faces The Joker's Wild Password Plus Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour Trivia Trap Family Feud Square One Television Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1919 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:Deceased